Edmund Pevensie
Edmund "Ed" Pevensie (1930-1949) was the third of the Pevensie children; and after his younger sister, Lucy, second to enter the magical world of Narnia. He was mischievous and rather rude, but changed largely after his experience with the White Witch. Edmund was crowned King of Narnia along with his brother and sisters. At the coronation, he received the Narnian titles, King Edmund the Just, Duke of Lantern Waste and Count of the Western March, and Knight of the Noble Order of the Table. The Age of Winter Into Narnia Edmund, along with his brother and sisters, was evacuated from London due to German air raids. The children were sent to live with the Professor Kirke and his large estate in the heart of the country in England. While exploring, Lucy stumbles into Narnia through a wardrobe in a spare room. She rushes out shortly after, saying, “I’m here, I’m here. I’ve come back. I’m all right.” The others asked what she was talking about; they had only just walked out of that room. Lucy told them about Narnia and how she got there, she then took them to see the wardrobe but they could not get into Narnia, so they did not believe her. Lucy was miserable and Edmund only made her feel worse by jeering at her and asking if she had found more countries in the cabinets. On a rainy day, they were playing “hide-and-seek” when Lucy hid in the wardrobe because she thought Susan was after her. Edmund saw her go in, so he followed so he could poke more fun at her. In doing this he ended up walking into Narnia. Upon first arriving in Narnia during the Age of Winter, Edmund encountered the “Queen of Narnia” or more commonly known as the “White Witch” by those who despise her and remember days before Narnia was engulfed by a winter with no Christmas. After the Queen found out he was a Son of Adam, she invited him up on her sleigh and fed him his favourite sweet, Turkish Delight. In return, Edmund was to bring his siblings to Narnia and lead them to her castle so she could meet them. Upon completing the task, he was to be made Prince of Narnia, his brother, a Duke, and sisters, Duchesses. Unbeknownst to Edmund, the Queen had a different plan. She wanted to kill all four Pevensie children, because she believed they were part of a prophecy that would bring about her own demise if fulfilled. Edmund asked how he would be able to find his way to her home. She told him to look for two mountains and go to the middle of them and he would find her house. The Queen told him to go to the lamp-post, and just beyond that he would be in his own world. At the lamp-post Lucy meet Edmund and told him about the White Witch and said how it was good he made into Narnia, the others should believe her now that he had made into Narnia. Back in their own world Edmund denied that he had never been into Narnia and that it had all been a game, causing Lucy to run off crying. On another day in an attempt to hide from the Macready while she was leading a tour of the estate, the four Pevensies hid in the wardrobe which led to their entrance into Narnia. When Peter and Susan realized where they were, they admitted to Lucy that they were sorry for calling her a liar and they started off into the wood when Edmund made the mistake of revealing that he had been in Narnia before when he said where the lamp-post was. Peter, out of pure outrage could not think of a thing to call him, other than a liar and a poisonous little beast. Edmund vowed to to “pay” them back. The eldest two decided to let Lucy be the leader as for not believing her. She decides to take them to meet Mr. Tumnus, the faun she has been visiting. The entourage trampled through the snow to Mr. Tumnus’ little hovel. Upon arriving to the cave, they saw that the house had been torn to shreds, with a note signed by Maugrim, the captain of the Secret Police, that explained what had happened. Edmund said that there was not much good coming here, but no one heard him. While debating on what to do, a little red breasted robin appeared. They followed the bird, feeling that the bird wanted to tell them something. Edmund tried to make Peter understand what they had just done; followed a bird without knowing what side it is on. And on top of that, debated which side is even the right one. While the boys were talking, a beaver popped out from behind a tree signaling to be quiet and follow it. Dinner with the Beavers and what Happened After Upon reaching the Beavers dam and eating a warm meal of fish, potatoes and creamy milk, they all gathered around and talked about how to rescue Mr. Tumnus. They decided that they would have to wait on Aslan to help them. Edmund asked if the White Witch would be able to turn Him to stone also. Mr. Beaver exclaimed that he doubts that she would even be able to look Him in the eye. After they talked about where to meet Aslan, Edmund quietly slipped away to reunite with the White Witch, expecting a payment of Turkish Delight for his treacherous deeds. While in the courtyard, he noticed a cluster of stone animals; one of which was a lion. Believing that she had already caught their Aslan he took a clump of lead and drew a moustache and eye-glasses on the lions face. After rejoining the Witch, she was angered that he had not brought his brother and sisters to her palace. He saved himself from further wrath by saying they are at the beavers dam and that Aslan is in Narnia and they were to meet Him at the Stone Table. In haste, the Witch ordered a dwarf to make ready her sledge without bells. She fed Edmund with a crust of bread; then she, the dwarf, and Edmund set out to the Stone Table while Maugrim and the Secret Police ran to the dam to see if the children where still there. Journey to the Stone Table and Redemption On the journey to the Stone Table, she found a group of animals eating a meal provided by Father Christmas. In her anger, she turned the lot of them into stone. With this, Edmund began to see, even more, how evil the Witch truly was. They continued on to the Stone Table, Edmund now even more uncomfortable, when he noticed the snow was wetter. The weather was a little bit warmer and the reindeer were going a little slower, and there was this curious sound all about them but he could not tell what it was with all the noise made by the sledge running through the slush. Suddenly they got stuck and could not move again no matter how hard they tried and Edmund realised the noise was chatter from birds and squirrels running through the trees. All three got out of the sledge and started off on foot. The longer they walked, the warmer it got, and all varieties of animals scampered around. The dwarf realised what was happening and said this was no thaw, this is Aslan’s doing. The Witch, now very agitated, said that the next person that mentions that name will be killed. When they had gone as far as the could, the Witch and dwarf debated on if they should sacrafice him now since there was no way they could reach the Stone Table before the others could. Before further preperations could be made, a rescue party – sent by Aslan – infiltrated her camp and took Edmund and brought him to the Narnian lines. The Witch came to Aslan's camp and proclaimed that Edmund was hers by the law set down from the beggining of time. That she is to have all traitors or Narnia will plunge into fire and darkness. Aslan wished to speak with the White Witch alone, so the two retreated to Aslan’s tent. After a few stressful moments in which Ed made up with his siblings, Aslan and the White Witch exited his tent and anounced that The White Witch had renoucend her claim on Edmund. She asked how can she know that he will keep his word. With that, Aslan let out a mighty roar that sent her running for her life. Battle of Beruna After the White Witch fled, the camp made ready to leave to the Fords of Beruna. There, plans were made for a battle at Beruna. Edmund and Peter were made commanders against the White Witch's forces. Throughout the battle, the Witch turned creatures, right and left, into stone with her wand. Edmund took the initiative, and destroyed her wand. She then took the jagged edge of her magicless wand and plunged into Edmund’s side. Before the Witch could kill him, Peter engadged her in battle, and before he too was injured, Aslan ler out a roar and pounced on the White Witch killing her. A few minutes after Aslans arrival with reinforcments, the battle was over and Lucy ran to her dying brother and used her magical cordial to save his life. King Edmund the Just A few short days after the battle, in the Great Hall of Cair Paravel, Aslan crowned the four children Kings and Queens of Narnia. All who were present let out a cheer as their new Kings and Queens were seated in their thrones with scepters and gifts and honors were bestowed among all their friends. Throughout their rule, Edmund became known as, King Edmund the Just, because of his great council and judgement. The Courtship of Queen Susan Several years after the coronation of Edmund and his siblings, the prince of Tashbann, Rabadash, desired to have Susan as his wife. The Tisroc sent ammbasadors into Narnia to approach Susan with his proposal. As a responsce, they asked him to come be their guest at Cair Paravel. As he consorted with them in seven days, he was thrown a great tournament and a hastilude in which he performed gracifuly. The Prince wished her presence in his city and Susan and Edmund went. While in his country, Susan decided against his wishes - to the relief of King Edmund. Hunting of the White Stag and what Happened After Many a year later, Tumnus the Faun came with the news that the White Stag was in his parts. And the Kings and Queens made chace to catch this Stag in the Western Woods. As Edmund and his fellows ran through the woods, they came upon a light on top of a pole made of iron. In a marvel about its existence, the four made their way past it to see where it may lead them. As they walked through the thicket, they rememberd that the light and pole was called a lamp-post. After a few more paces, the group found themselves walking through coats and they then stumbled out of the wardrobe, into the spare room and into the age they were when they hid in the wardrobe from the Mrs. Macready and her visitors tour. Edmund, Peter, Susan, and Lucy told the Professor of their journey and he believed every word they spoke. He told them to not try to get back into Narnia at all. They would all get back into Narnia when they weren’t looking for it. Second Visit and the King Caspian The Island The Pevensies were transported back to Narnia, one year after The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, by Prince Caspian, who used Susan's horn to call them back. Edmund noticed that it was magic by the feel, when they were still in the train station. Upon returning, they found a castle in ruins. Edmund, along with Peter got the sandwiches their mother, Helen Pevensie, had given them for lunch. Then Edmund made sure they had a food supplies to survive on the island until someone came, or they figured out where they were. Edmund made sure that every possibility had been explored when Peter thought they were in Cair Paravel. And he thought How can we use this? when they were tearing apart the door. After Peter and Susan saved the dwarf, Edmund cut his bonds. Then he, Trumpkin, told of the plight of teenaged King Caspian who was trying to ascend to his rightful throne in Narnia which had been usurped by his own uncle Miraz. Aslan's How and the Battle The Pevensies and Trumpkin arrived at Aslan's How, the temporary camp of Caspian's Army, just in time to prevent Caspian's assassination. There they found Caspian in the presence of a werewolf and hag –the werewolf and hag attempted to bring the White Witch back to life though sorcery. Edmund killed the werewolf, and tried to capture Nikabrik, but found himself sitting on Trumpkin instead. After the Second Battle of Beruna, Edmund and his siblings were sent back to their Earth before Caspian's official coronation. Third Visit and the Dawn Treader Edmund returned a third time to Narnia through a painting of a ship, the Dawn Treader, which acted as a portal to the World of Narnia. From there, Edmund and his sister Lucy, and their cousin, Eustace, were pulled aboard the Dawn Treader where Edmund was reunited with his good friend, Caspian X, and where he continued with the ships' journey to the Silver Sea. Edmund then travels to the very end of the world were he gets a glimpse of what Aslan's Country looks like. Edmund then meets a lamb who tells him and his sister Lucy that they could not return being that they are too old. Aslan's Country He then comes to Aslan's Country (In our world Aslan's Country would be called Heaven). Here Edmund finds he can run faster than a speeding arrow, and even run so fast that it almost seems as if he were flying. This also was an effect to everyone else who came to Aslan's Country. Trivia *Edmund was played by English actor Skandar Keynes in the two Disney/Walden Media films The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe ''(2005) and ''Prince Caspian ''(2008), and the forthcoming, ''The Voyage of the Dawn Treader. *He was played by Jonathan R. Scott in the BBC television adaptations of The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (1988) and Prince Caspian and the Voyage of the Dawn Treader (1989). *He was voiced by Simon Adams and Nicholas Barnes in the cartoon adaptation of The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (1979). *Lewis' Edmund is very similar to Shakespeare's Edmund in King Lear. Both are jealous of their brothers, both are traitors and both repent at the last moment. *Edmund's birthday was in early September. Personality This is a fans opinion and should not be considered canon! Edmund sometimes has a great need for attention and glory, though less so after his experience with the White Witch. The idea of being better than others is what makes Edmund bully Lucy early on. He likes it when the Witch calls him clever and he loves the idea of being king. Edmund also likes to seem smart, making high-and-mighty, “educational” remarks about fauns and little children. In Prince Caspian, Trumpkin doubts that Edmund and his siblings are kings and warriors. According to the book Edmund gets red in the face and does not calm down until both Peter and Lucy tell him to cool it. Even after Trumpkin is their friend, Edmund is a little sarcastic about him.Edmund is a better sword fighter than his siblings, possibly the best in all of Narnia. On Goldwater Island Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Edmund almost comes to the point of fighting Caspian over who shall name the newly discovered island. Edmund argues that he should name it because his brother, Peter, was High King. All of these examples show that Edmund is afraid he’s worthless. According to LWW, he feels so bad about himself that he imagines his whole family is giving him the cold shoulder. Edmund then felt the need to get them all back for their unfairness. With that in mind, it is clear why his experience with Aslan changed him so drastically. To the Great Lion, Edmund was just a lost lamb with the makings of a Great Leader: and he treated him as such. Aslan treated Edmund With love and acceptence. Finally feeling like he was worth something, Edmund became a better person. One of the most memorable traits about Edmund is his intelligence. It is his sensible idea to break the White Witch’s wand, and without that idea the battle of Beruna may not have been so successful. Edmund presents logical arguments of why the ruin cannot be Cair Paravel when he returns to it in Prince Caspian. Despite this, it is Edmund who figures out about the time gap between his world and the Narnian world. According to Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Edmund likes reading detective stories, and figures out the death of a Narnian Lord on Goldwater Island. He apparently knows some things about Greek lore too, as he compares Caspian to Ulysses. Edmund’s intuitive nature and sense of caution can be seen back in The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe. Although he likes attention, Edmund feels uncomfortable around the White Witch. According to the book, he knows she’s on the wrong side. Edmund does not trust the Robin that leads them, and suggests to Peter that they could get lost. In Prince Caspian' it is Edmund’s idea to take the Glasswater route, but once the way becomes unfamiliar, he suggested they do not continue. Peter decides to press on. In ''The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Ed has the idea to test the spring on Goldwater Island. He also questions whether or not to trust Ramandu’s daughter. In addition, Edmund points out that if the Narnian world is flat, they could all be pulled over the edge of it. Furthermore, Edmund points out that he does not trust Prince Rabadash in The Horse and His Boy. As for Edmund’s sense of humor, it is mostly sarcastic. He makes many sarcastic and perhaps embittered remarks during ''The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe. He makes a joke about Lucy and imaginary worlds. It is Edmund’s first reaction to laugh at Professor Kirke. In Prince Caspian Edmund’s lines concerning Algebra and lunch are humorous, if unintentionally so. He later treats Trumpkin with sarcasm. When Susan says that the Glasswater route was a blessing in disguise, Edmund says, “Some disguise!” In Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Edmund’s early observations about Eustace are quite amusing. Edmund is also very practical, though not overwhelmingly so like Eustace. For starters, he seems to possess a keen awareness of his senses. Edmund loves good food, especially Turkish Delight, and points out once all four siblings are in Narnia that they have no way of getting supper. He is conscious of the smell of camphor and the feel of the snow and coats when entering Narnia. When the siblings are all hungry on the island in Prince Caspian, it is Edmund’s idea to go into the woods and look for food. When Lucy sees Aslan in “Prince Caspian,” Edmund asks why Aslan is invisible, or how Lucy even knows he’s there. Edmund is also very navigationally aware. In The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe he points out that they need to bear more to the left if they want to find the Lamp Post. “In Prince Caspian”, Edmund reminds Peter of his compass and directions. He also makes a sexist remark because Susan cannot remember any navigational information. In addition to this, Edmund’s memory of the Lone Islands stays well in tact even though he hasn’t been there for years. As suggested by his title, Edmund is a just king. Debatably, it is Edmund’s need for personal justice that makes him rebel so zealously against Peter and his sisters in LWW. Edmund thinks he has every right to be treated well, and when Peter does not treat him well, Ed starts thinking of ways to get revenge on Peter. This is his sense of “justice” before it is turned into a good sense. When the White Witch demands his life, Edmund can think of nothing to say, probably because he knows the truth of what the Witch is saying. Aslan is the one who makes a stand for the dumbstruck Edmund, giving him a new idea of justice. When Trumpkin and the Pevensies are fighting about which way to go in Prince Caspian, Edmund suggests a fair vote. He also ends up taking a stand for Lucy, which he believes is the fair thing. During Eustace’s dragon adventures in Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Edmund considerately tries to be patient with Eustace. He is also very stern and serious in telling Caspian not to abdicate the throne. Such a betrayal to Narnian people would be especially unjust. Overall, Edmund is a bright, straight-thinking, and sarcastically witty king. One of his weaknesses was the wish to be famous, but after his encounter with the White Witch he mostly overcame this and proved himself to have a wise and loving heart. de:Edmund Pevensie Pevensie, Edmund Category:Royalty Category:Seven Friends of Narnia Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie, Edmund